The present invention relates to a cutter compensation system in a machine tool, and in particular, relates to a cutter compensation system for compensating the difference between the programmed cutter size and the actual cutter size of N.C. machine.
It is already known to compensate the above difference in a machine tool having only a linear control axis but no rotational control axis. However no effective system has been proposed for compensating the above difference having both a linear control axis and a rotational control axis which are controlled simultaneously. Therefore, when such a difference occurs in a prior art, a new numerical control data for an actual tool size must be prepared. Thus, the preparation of NC data costs very expensive and the NC data control and tool handling are very troublesome. Further, such conventional method has occasionally caused the cutting capability of a machine tool to be considerably reduced.